This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle incorporating various new and useful improvements adapted to enhance the safety in operation thereof, as well as the economic, sturdy construction of the same.
Although the bicycle is a long and well known expedient for mobility, the basic style of the same has scarcely changed through the years, nor have there been any fundamental modifications in the components thereof other than primarily the introduction of hand-operated, rather than foot-operated brakes, and the provision of gearing for altering the ratio of revolution between the driving sprocket and the rear wheel. However, through the years various drawbacks or inadequacies in bicycle construction have been observed but without any appreciable effort to overcome same. One example has been the customary provision of different styles of bicycles for males and females, with the one for the former having a horizontal bar connecting the front post and the rear seat support stem, and the one for the latter being devoid of such bar to permit a stepping through for mounting and dismounting. Such provision of two types of styles has, of course, been recognizedly costly for manufacturing concerns, as well as being limiting upon, or inhibiting the freedom of individuals to use the type designed for the opposite sex.
Another inadequacy has been the provision of a seat which remains fixedly in selected elevated disposition and which thus presents a potentially damaging weapon to the back of the user when the latter is in a standing position with respect to the bicycle, such as at a stoplight or the like, so that should there be any untoward force crashing into the rear of the bicycle in such condition, the seat would serve as a ram to strike the rider's lower back with potential injury.
Another area in which current bicycles provide a hazard is in the provision of a normally vertical post upon which the handlebars are mounted, which post presents a severe hazard in the event the rider is thrown forwardly by accident with potential striking of the upper end of such post.
Although hand-operated brakes are widely used, the same do present a consistent danger in that riders all too frequently apply same in a most rapid fashion causing a near instantaneous stoppage of the bicycle with the rider being catapulted, as it were, forwardly. Therefore, the desire to return to foot control for caliper type brakes has been long recognized.
In addition, current bicycles have consistently presented the foot pedals upon an axis of rotation coincident with that of the crank arm of the pedal crank so that such pedals are reasonably elevated above the support surface whereby in case of an emergency a rider is occasioned difficulty in quickly reaching the support surface or ground for requisite evasive or emergency action. Additionally, the use of toe clips has become quite commonplace with bicycle pedals for assuring the nonremoval of the rider's feet during relatively high speed travel. Such toe clips do present a serious danger in that they inhibit the facile removal of the rider's feet from the pedal at a critical juncture.
Another aspect of bicycles which has been given improper attention heretofore relates to a means for quickly and easily altering the disposition of the handlebars as between selected attitudes, such as between touring and racing conditions. Customarily, tools, such as wrenches, must be resorted to for altering the position of the handlebars with attendant difficulty and time consumption. Also, in view of the fact that the gear shift levers, as well as brake controls are customarily mounted upon the handlebars, such in numerous instances are not adjustable.
Therefore, by the present invention there is presented a bicycle which unitarily integrates a multiplicity of ingenious components which jointly inter-relate to conduce to a vehicle embodying the improvements long needed. The bicycle of the present invention is adapted for use for either sex as it contains a frame having frame elements downwardly and rearwardly inclined from the front post which, while enhancing the stability of the bicycle permit of easy mounting by individuals of either sex regardless of their wearing apparel. The said bicycle uniquely embodies a seat disposed upon a vertically shiftable rod controllable by the user through body movements so as to effect a lowering upon dismounting so that the seat is not directed at the rider's back should the rider be in stationary, straddling position upon the bicycle in a position of rest; and which seat is returnable to elevated riding position in equally facile fashion.
The present bicycle also incorporates pedal-controlled caliper brakes thereby obviating the need for hand control brakes so that the handlebars are manifestly devoid of such units. Pedal control caliper brakes are generally shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 547,574 filed Feb. 6, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,774. However, in the present invention the brake control assembly incorporates a novel cam-operated push link and associated equalizer lever for effecting braking action in a manner not heretofore taught. The present bicycle also embodies pedals of the under slung type, that is, wherein the foot support is located beneath the axis of rotation of the pedal crank arm so that the rider's foot is substantially nearer the support surface and thus can engage same more quickly and safely than with current bicycles in the event of a contingency. Under slung pedals of this broad type are also disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 547,574 filed Feb. 6, 1975 but in the present instance the pedals are of unique design being adapted for casting or molding and with a greater simplicity in the structure of the constituents but with relatively enhanced strength. Additionally, such pedals incorporate a novel foot-engaging member which obviates the need for the historically accepted toe clip so that the rider's feet may be easily withdrawn laterally or rearwardly from the pedal in a rapid manner and without the potential for interference. Underslung pedals of the type shown in the present application may also carry fixed bicycle supports as of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,726 but of more reduced character so as to be engageable with the support surface at a single point and with the same being so coordinated that upon application of the brakes the lowermost pedal will be poised for support. Supports of the type just referred to are rigid, being nonfoldable or swingable. It should be pointed out, however, that the pedals of the present invention may be readily balanced so that the same will remain in upright, foot-receiving position at all times.
The present bicycle may also incorporate a pedal having a support stand which is adapted to be moved into supporting position through operation by the user's foot whereby such stand during bicycle travel will be disposed in withdrawal or retracted position. The prior art has revealed certain bicycle stands which are swingable engaged to a foot pedal, such as in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 544,223 and 644,074, to Hart, as well as British Pat. No. 27 794 (1912) and Danish Pat. No. 52305. However, with the present invention the support stand is toggle operated through control of a over-center spring so that the same moves easily into and from support position by mere limited action of the rider's foot and which support stand is adapted to engage the support surface through a reasonable area of contact to provide steadiness regardless of the character of the support surface.
The present invention also additionally embodies novel means for mounting the handlebars so that the same may be shifted from one position to another by mere operation of a torque arm provided on the bicycle, with such conversion being thus effected in minimum time, as within the order of 10 seconds, and without necessity of extrinsic tools.
From the foregoing, and from the following description, it will be evident that the present invention comprises a fully integrated bicycle providing maximum safety for the rider under all conditions, whether in operation or otherwise, so that the inherently injurious components of bicycles heretofore known need no longer be tolerated and such bicycles as well conduce to economy in production and longevity in usage.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle which is adapted for facile, comfortable use by members of either sex and which incorporates components conducing to the safety of the rider.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated which incorporates a novel pedal actuated assembly for controlling front and rear wheel caliper brakes which assembly is automatically operated upon backpedalling and produces a reliable locking of both wheels for appropriate braking action during travel as well as for reliable braked condition for parking.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated which incorporates a pedal carried support stand adapted to be automatically disposed for support surface engagement upon actuation of the braking assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated wherein the support stand permits stable disposition of the bicycle upon any selected support surface and whether the same be inclined or otherwise.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated equipped with underslung pedals, that is, pedals having a relatively low center of gravity so as to minimize the distance between the pedal and the support surface to allow for rapid and sure contact of the other by the operator's foot in the event of an emergency requiring the removal of the rider's foot from the pedal.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle having underslung pedals which dispose the rider's foot within the order of 11/2" nearer the support surface than accorded by present pedals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated having underslung pedals which may be most economically produced; which provide substantial firm engagement with the rider's foot and which may be of relatively light weight.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated wherein the underslung pedals may be suitably balanced to assure of the pedals remaining in upright position at all times.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated wherein the underslung pedals may be devoid of the customary toe clip but which incorporate a swingably mounted foot retaining element adapted to enhance the engagement of the rider's foot with the pedal but being noninterferring with foot withdrawal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated incorporating novel means for mounting the handlebars so as to permit selected positioning of the same in a rapid manner and without the use of hand tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated which is preferably of the gear type but having gear control members mounted from the stem as contradistinguished on the handlebars so that the latter may be shiftable without requiring compensating adjustment of the gear levers and also whereby said gear levers are located to be removed from the path of any potential injurious impact with the rider's body should the rider be case forwardly upon the bicycle due to a quick stop.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated incorporating a vertically shiftably mountable seat permitting the rider to remain on the seat at all times instead of requiring removal, as at a stop light; said seat being designed for movement between locked, upper riding position, and locked lower position with the movement between being controlled by suitable action of the rider's body; thereby obviating the necessity of the rider taking a position in front of the seat during stoppage of the bicycle with the potential for harm to the back or kidneys in the event of the incidence of a forwardly directed force upon the rear of a bicycle when in such condition.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle of the character stated which is stable in construction; which may be most economically produced; which is reliable and safe in usage; and which is designed for longevity by reason of the sturdiness of the components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle incorporating a novel frame which is adjustable for various leg lengths and thereby eliminates the need for a multiplicity of individual bicycles of different frame sizes.